priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Game
Card Game is the pricing game played with a standard deck of 52 playing cards for a brand new car as well as with a special card deck to determine how close they must come to the car's price without going over to win it. Gameplay The goal of Card Game is to make a bid on the car that is within a certain range below the actual price of the car. First, the contestant draws a card from a special deck of seven cards to determine how close they must come to the car's price without going over. The values in that deck include two cards each of $1,000, $2,000 and $3,000; and one $5,000 card. The contestant is then given an opening bid of $15,000, and asked to draw cards from a standard deck of "Big Bicycle" over-sized playing cards. The cards drawn are used to increase the contestant's bid: Number cards add the face value multiplied by $100 to the bid, while face cards, like tens, are each worth $1,000. Contestants may draw as many cards as they want until they believe their bid is within the required range. Aces are wild in Card Game; if a contestant draws an ace, they can add any value they wish to their bid. Contestants are allowed to use an ace when it is drawn, or save it for later use. They are also allowed to continue drawing after playing an ace, although the ace can effectively make their final bid whatever they want it to be. When they decide to stop, the price of the car is revealed and compared to the contestant's bid and if the difference falls within the selected range, he/she wins the car. History Card Game premiered on July 4, 1974. Card Game has undergone a series of rule changes, mostly because of inflation: *'1974-1983' - No opening bid. The deck used to determine the winning range had cards from $200 to $1,000 (in increments of $100), with one card for each value. Aces were worth anything up to $1,000. Thus, the maximum starting bid done by the contestant is $1,000. *'1983-1993' - The opening bid was $2,000. The special deck used 12 cards, with two each of $500-$1,000 (in increments of $100). Aces from this point forward have had no upper limit. *'1993-2001' - The opening bid was $8,000. The special deck consisted of 12 cards, with three each of $500, $1,000, $1,500, and $2,000. *'2001-2005' - The opening bid was $10,000. No changes to the special deck. *'2005-2008' - The opening bid was $12,000. The opening deck was changed to two each of $1,000, $2,000, and $3,000, and one $5,000. *'2008-2012' - The opening bid is $15,000. No changes to the special deck. *'''2013- '''TBA When the game's rules were changed on March 16, 1983, the game was retitled "New Card Game" for approximately a year; in addition, the table received a new logo and paint job. Sometime in 1985 after the original name was restored, the game received another new paint job and a new 5-digit bid display, allowing it to be played for more expensive cars. In the later years of his tenure, former Price Is Right host Bob Barker had contestants drawing an ace simply say what they wanted their final bid to be, instead of requiring them to do the math and come up with a value to add to the bid. Current host Drew Carey has returned to asking contestants to decide a value for drawn aces instead of stating a total bid, though he accepts final bids if a contestant offers one instead of a value to add. Card Game hasn't been played since February 16, 2012. Pictures Card Game 1a.jpg|The old hot tub motif. Card Game 1b.jpg|The old hot tub motif (repainted). Card Game 2.jpg|The better looking & easier New Card Game. The card range holder is slanted. Card Game 2b.jpg|Here it is again, but without the word "New". Card Game 3.jpg|The Lovely Green color scheme with the same font style. Notice that the card range holder is now facing straight down. Card Game 4.jpg|The current look. If you look closely, the player drew a card that says $5,000 with a star on it. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games